Mr Peabody and Sherman: Transformers One-Shots
by TexasBornMind76
Summary: A whole collection of one-shots involving Sherman, Penny, and the Autobots. Join them in wild, zany, and amazing adventures in this secondary installment of the MPAS: Transformers series
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everybody. I know some people might be awaiting the sequel to MPAS: Transformers, Mr. Peabody and Sherman: Revenge of the Fallen. So to keep fans of the MPAS: TF series satisfied, here's a series of one-shots for you. These are all random scribbles that have no correlation to the actual movies whatsoever. But I hope to keep you all satisfied with...**

 **MPAS: Transformers: One-shots**

 **.**

 **1: First Date**

 **Date set: One month after MPAS: TF**

 **Characters: Sherman, Penny, and Bumblebee**

 **Minor characters: Mr. Peabody**

.

It has been one month since the Decepticons attacked Earth but came short in the battle between the heroic Autobots. Optimus Prime and his remaining teammates reside on Earth, but one Autobot, Bumblebee remains with Sherman as he's his guardian and biggest best friend. Literally.

Sherman was finishing up on his homework since school won't let out for a few months. It was pretty easy since it was history, Sherman's best subject. Once he finishes, he goes up to Mr. Peabody, who was relaxing on the couch after a long day at work.

Mr. Peabody: Oh, hello Sherman.

Sherman: Hi Mr. Peabody. I'm done with my homework.

Mr. Peabody: excellent my boy. Since you finished, you can do whatever you please.

Sherman: Thanks.

He then thinks to himself and eventually gets an idea. He pulls out his phone and calls his girlfriend, Penny Peterson.

* * *

Penny lays down on her bed in her room listening to One Republic's "Counting Stars on her phone. Enjoying the tone of the song, she songs along.

Penny: Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep, dreaming about the things that we could be. But baby I've been, I've been praying hard, said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars...

Her phone then stops playing the song as her ringtone plays, which was "See You Again" by Wiz Khalifa ft. Charlie Puth. Penny looks at the phone to see it was Sherman calling, she smiles and answers the phone.

Penny: Hello?

Sherman: Hey Penny.

Penny: Hey Sherman. What's up?

Sherman: I just wanna ask if you wanted to go out tonight.

Penny: Well its about time, Peabody.

Sherman: Huh?

Penny: I was wondering when you were gonna ask me out after that battle with the Decepticon a month ago.

Sherman: Oh, I'm sorry Penny.

Penny: Wait, did I sound a bit mean?

Sherman: A bit.

Penny: I'm sorry Sherman. I didn't mean to be mean. Of course you can pick me up.

Sherman: Okay. I'll pick you up at 7:00?

Penny: It's a date.

Sherman: Great, bye Penny.

Penny: Bye Sherman.

They both hung up as Penny lies back on her room, staring at the Lamborghini, and Ferrari posters on her ceiling. Her room is decorated with a bunch of posters of cars. Unusual for a girl her age, but since going out stealing cars for her uncle's body shop since she was 12, she loved cars and still loves them to this very day.

* * *

6:30pm

Sherman grabs his keys to Bumblebee and heads out the door to his room. Before he leaves, he finds Mr. Peabody in his room to let him know where he's going.

Sherman: Mr. Peabody?

Mr. Peabody: Yes Sherman?

Sherman: I'm about to go on a date with Penny. I'll be back later.

Mr. Peabody: That's fine. Have fun.

Sherman: Thanks Mr. Peabody.

He then goes into the elevator and goes down to the garage of the building where he sees Bumblebee in vehicle mode. He gets inside and is automatically greeted by the Autobot.

Bumblebee: Hey Sherman.

Sherman: Hey Bee.

Normally, Bumblebee would speak using the radio, but now he's using his normal voice.

Sherman: I see you're still speaking well with your normal voice.

Bumblebee: Yeah, but Ratchet says it's only temporary.

Sherman: Bummer.

He then puts the car into ignition and drives out of the building's parking garage.

Bumblebee: Anyways, what's up?

Sherman: I'm actually gonna take Penny out on a date.

Bumblebee: Aren't you already in a relationship?

Sherman: Yeah but we never went on a date since all the Decepticons died.

Bumblebee: Heh, I forgot about that.

The two then drove through town until finally reaching Penny's house. It was a large two story house with wite walls and a green roof. Sherman exits the car and knocks onto the door where her father Paul Peterson answers.

Sherman: Hello.

Paul: So... you're Sherman, the boy my daughter is talking about?

Sherman: Yes sir.

Paul then looks at the Camaro in the driveway and inspects it.

Paul: Hmm... nice car.

Sherman: Thank you.

Paul: I hear you're gonna take Penny out on a date.

Sherman: Yes.

Paul: You better not do anything stupid with her. I swear it was bad enough when my idiot brother had to take her car stealing. *sighs*

Penny starts walking downstairs and sees Sherman talking to her father.

Penny: Hey Sherman!

Sherman: Hey!

She then runs past Paul and gives Sherman a hug.

Paul: I want you two to be safe if you're gonna go on a date.

Penny: Don't worry dad, we'll be fine.

Sherman and Penny get into Bumblebee and drive off.

Penny: So, where are we going?

Sherman: Well I was thinking of going to an Olive Garden if that's okay with you.

Penny: Sure, that's fine.

Suddenly, Bumblebee activates his radio and starts the song "Animals" by Maroon 5.

 _Baby I'm preying on you tonight. Hunt you down, eat you alive._

 _Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals._

 _Maybe you think that you can hide_ _I can smell your scent for miles_

 _Just like animals, animals l_ _ike animals-mals_

 _Baby I'm_

Sherman starts getting confused while Penny listens to the song in a suggestive manner.

 _So what you trying to do to me, It's like we can't stop, we're enemies_

 _But we get along when I'm inside you, eh_

 _._

 _You're like a drug that's killing me,_ _I cut you out entirely_

 _But I get so high when I'm inside you_

After hearing some inappropriate lyrics, he shuts off the radio.

Sherman: Sorry about that.

Penny: It's okay.

Shortly thereafter, they arrive at an Olive Garden and park near the little restaurant. The couple exits the car and walks inside where they are greeted by a waitress, who takes them to a nearby table which happens to be near Bumblebee.

The two then order their food. A plate of lemon herb salmon and raspberry lemonade for Penny, and a five cheese lasagna and a Coke for Sherman. The waitress writes down their orders and walks off.

Sherman: I'm glad we're spending time together.

Penny: Me too. It's better than my usual Friday night.

Sherman: Lemme guess, stealing cars for your uncle's body shop?

Penny: Oh knock it off Sherman.

Sherman: Hey you know I like to play around.

*HONK!*

A loud honk and bright headlight flashes interrupts the little conversation as Bumblebee interrupts the two.

*HONK!* *HONK!* *HONK!*

Sherman: Oh god!

Sherman starts to feel a bit embarrassed as the honking and flashing dies down. A few minutes pass and not a single interruption by Bumblebee. The waitress brings the two their food and drinks. Sherman and Penny start to eat as they start another conversation.

Sherman: So, if you don't mind me asking, why did your uncle take you car stealing?

Penny: He always used to babysit me when I was younger. He said it was okay to steal as it wouldn't matter to people if they're stolen. I was a bit naive, and a lot more stupid back then.

Sherman: Oh Come on. You're not stupid, you're the smartest girl I've known.

He place me his palm on the back of her hand causing the girl to mildly blush.

Penny: Sherman...?

Sherman: Don't feel bad because of what happened back then, think of here and now, with your family, with the Autobots,... with me.

Penny smiles as she realizes that these few weeks with the Transformers, and with Sherman has been the best in her entire life.

Suddenly, Bumblebee starts flashing his lights and honks his horn again, Angering Sherman some more. Bumblebee then plays Ellie Goulding's "Love Me Like You Do".

 _So love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_

 _Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_

 _Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_

 _What are you waiting for?_

Sherman groans and covers his head as the other customers start to get angry over Bumblebee's interruption.

Man: Can somebody shut that F**king Camaro up?!

Woman: I can't eat under all this noise!

* * *

The dinner ended in disaster as Sherman and Penny were escorted out of the restaurant due to the Camaro belonging to him. Sherman and Penny then drive back to her house as Bumblebee's radio plays Bruno Mars' "Gorilla"

 _Cause what I got for you,_ _I promise it's a killer,_

 _You'll be banging on my chest,_ _Bang bang, gorilla_

 _._

 _Ooh, yeah_

 _You and me baby making love like gorilla..._

Sherman turns off the radio only for Bee to reactivate it and plays "International Love" by Pitbull ft. Chris Brown.

 _You put it down like New York City._ _I never sleep!_

 _Wild like Los Angeles._ _My fantasy!_

 _Hotter than Miami._ _I feel the heat!_

 _Oh oh oh oh , it's international love_

 _Oh oh oh oh, it's international love_

Sherman bops his face on the steering wheel making it honk as he drives. Penny only blushes and laughs at the silly display in front of her.

Finally, the two make it back to Penny's house where Sherman and Penny walk our of Bumblebee. Sherman walks her to the door with an embarrassed look on his face.

Sherman: Look, I'm sorry for tonight. I bet I look like the silliest and stupidest boy on earth eight about now, knowing that this date was ruined

Penny: Oh Sherman don't worry about that. It was just Bumblebee acting a bit silly.

Sherman: But the date was ruined.

Penny: I wouldn't mind that. Besides, I liked this date.

Sherman: You... you did?

Penny: Yeah, at least you were willing to pay attention and be nice to me. All the other boys I used to date only concentrated on themselves. Ugh. But you're different Sherman. You're nice, sweet, and a bit cute. And even though Bumblebee did make a fool of you two, I still had a great time.

She then leans forward and plants a kiss on Sherman's cheek, making him blush the same color as his hair. Penny giggles once again by the silly display for the boy.

Penny: See you at school Sherman.

Sherman: Yeah... See ya...

Penny walks into her house but not before giving Sherman a calm and loving smile. Sherman was back to Bumblebee and walks inside. He then starts to drive away back to the penthouse.

Bumblebee: I'd say that went well.

Sherman: No thanks to you!

Bumblebee: Oh Come on. I wanted to set a romantic mood for you two.

Sherman: You were acting like a third wheel. I'm gonna talk to Optimus tomorrow to rearrange your wiring for this.

Bumblebee: hehe, that's a good one Sherman.

Sherman does not answer.

Bumblebee: Sherman?

Sherman stays silent on the way home.

Bumblebee: *worriedly* Sherman?

 ** _The End_**

 **A/N: Well that's the end of this little one-shot. Poor Sherman being embarrassed by Bumblebee's antics. But at least Penny thought it was cute.**

 **Like I said. This will be an ongoing collection of one-shots between Mr. Peabody, Sherman and Penny alongside humorous adventures with the Autobots.**

 **I have plenty of ideas, but I do welcome any other ideas as long as they relate to both Mr. Peabody and Sherman and Transformers together. All ideas will be considered, but might not be made.**

 **Stay tuned next time!**

 **"Mr. Peabody and Sherman" is owned by 20th Century Fox and DreamWorks Animation SKG**

 **"Transformers" is owned by DreamWorks Pictures SKG (2007-2009), Paramount Pictures and Hasbro Studios**


	2. Chapter 2: A Fatherly Prime

**A/N: Hey guys! TexasBornMind76 here with another one shot for you guys, and I know it's been over two months since I published 'First Date', but nonetheless, I'm bringing you a new one-shot right now, and it's to coincide with the release of the new chapter of 'Mr. Peabody and Sherman: Revenge of the Fallen", which will be released soon**

 **Just like the previous one-shot, this one has no correlation to the movies whatsoever.**

 **2\. A Fatherly Prime**

 **Main characters: Mr. Peabody, Optimus Prime**

 **Minor characters: Sherman, Penny, Bumblebee, Ratchet, and Ironhide**

 **Date set: Two months after MPAS: TF**

A Peterbuilt semi truck, a yellow Camaro, a GMC pickup truck and a Hummer ambulance all drive down an open field miles away from New York City or any type of civilization. The trail they were driving on was earthy and bumpy, but the vehicles maintain themselves as they turn to an open field, near some grassy hills. The vehicles park side by side to each other, as the doors to the Camaro open and out comes Sherman Peabody, and Penny Peterson. Once they exit, the driver door to the Peterbuilt opens and out comes Mr. Peabody, Sherman's adopted father. Once they all exit, the cars start to transform into 30 foot tall robots, preferably known as the Autobots. Optimus Prime, the leader, transforms from his Peterbuilt form. Bumblebee, the scout, flexes out of his Camaro alternate mode. Ironhide, the tactician, violently breaks his GMC mode apart and compresses into one giant robot. Finally, Ratchet, the medic, flips and spins from his Hummer ambulance mode.

Bumblebee: Boy it feels good to stretch my old legs.

Sherman: I bet it does.

Ratchet: We've been in vehicle mode for so long, we've practically don't known if our servos were still functioning.

Ironhide: Yeah at least we can stretch where there aren't any humans around.

Penny: What about us? We're the only humans here.

Ironhide: Damn it!

Optimus Prime: Autobots. Do not wander off. This location is the only sector void of humans for miles. Don't cause a commotion. We will only be here for a couple of hours before we head back to the city.

Autobots: Understood.

Bumblebee: Hey Sherman! Wanna sit next to me and listen to some music on the radio.

Sherman: Sounds like fun.

Bumblebee: Penny, you're more than welcome to join us.

Penny: Thanks Bumblebee.

Bumblebee: How about I play a nice lovey dovey song for you lovebirds to listen to?

Sherman: Oh knock it off Bee! I don't want a repeat of what you did on our first date.

As the two teens walk off, Mr. Peabody only looks on with a look of worry. Optimus glances towards Mr. Peabody and kneels in front of him.

Optimus Prime: Is something the matter Hector?

Mr. Peabody: Huh? Oh. Nothing Optimus.

Optimus Prime: Are you sure?

Mr. Peabody: Well actually, I have been worrying a lot lately since I found out of you guys.

Optimus Prime: How so?

Mr. Peabody: It just troubles me to know that life exists outside of Earth and is coming in contact with Sherman. I was extremely scared to know he helped fought the Decepticons all those months ago. I do appreciate what he did, but I just couldn't bear to know what would happen if he got injured, or worse, killed.

Optimus Prime: Hector, we made sure Sherman is safe under our protection, as well as the rest of Earth.

Mr. Peabody: I know, but I'm just too worried for my son

Optimus gestures towards Sherman, Penny, and Bumblebee who seem to be laughing and playing around with each other.

Optimus Prime: Look at him. He's been involved in an intergalactic war, and still seems to be filled with life. He still is a normal human teenager. One battle won't change him, and it shouldn't worry you. As long as he has a father like you, a significant other like Penny, and us Autobots, Sherman will be okay.

Mr. Peabody: How do you know so much about parenting? I thought Transformers don't have families.

Optimus Prime: We don't. But look at Bumblebee, he is but a young soldier. But when he needs guidance, he usually comes to me. You could say, I'm like a father figure to Bumblebee.

Mr. Peabody smiles as he's now confident that Sherman will be well protected for here on out.

Mr. Peabody: Thank you Optimus Prime, for giving me confidence in you protecting my son.

Optimus Prime: Anytime Hector.

Optimus smiles a bit, which is rare for him to smile. He then extends his index finger towards the prodigy, in which Mr. Peabody shakes. He then walks toward Sherman and Penny, and gives them both a hug. Startled yet understanding, they hug back.

 _The Humans are a complicated race, who feel such emotions like worry, sorrow, anger, sadness, happiness, concern, and love. Yet rightfully so._

Optimus Prime looks at Sherman and Mr. Peabody talking to each other as they all sit down on the grass.

 _Humans have families, no matter if the family is biological or adopted, they take care of each other, they worry for each other, but that's because they have each other. To take care of their next of kin, to do what's best for them..._

He then looks at Penny who rests her head on Sherman's shoulder.

 _And most importantly, to prepare their next of kin, to have a family of his own._

 _I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message so that we all have another reason to protect the humans. Because for them, their families are most valuable._

 ** _The End_**

 **A/N: Well this was pretty heartwarming to say the least. Mr. Peabody was so worried for Sherman's safety that Optimus Prime reassures him that as long as Earth is under their protection, Sherman will be safe.**

 **I'll see you guys soon with the newest chapter for Mr. Peabody and Sherman: Revenge of the Fallen**


End file.
